FF HUNHAN you're my life
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Luhan sangat mencintai seorang Oh Sehun, tapi dia tidak dapat memiliki namja ini. Dimana, hubungan keluarga mereka tidak baik. Keluar XI –keluarga Luhan- tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga OH –keluarga Sehun-, dikarenakan dimana sejak keturunan hubungan kedua keluarga ini tidak pernah berbaikkan. Sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah berhubungan sebagai status pacaran sebelum


You're My Life

Main cast = Sehun, Luhan

Another cast = cari sendiri ne, hehe ^^

Hurt, lovely

Luhan sangat mencintai seorang Oh Sehun, tapi dia tidak dapat memiliki namja ini. Dimana, hubungan keluarga mereka tidak baik. Keluar JA –keluarga Luhan- tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga OH –keluarga Sehun-, dikarenakan dimana sejak keturunan hubungan kedua keluarga ini tidak pernah berbaikkan. Sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah berhubungan sebagai status pacaran sebelum mereka mengetahui hubungan keluarga diantara mereka, dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk putus dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak ingin putus dari Luhan, walau dia sudah mengetahuinya. Luhan berpura-pura berhubungan dengan Taemin, dan membuat Sehun merasa kesal serta marah.

Penasaran? Silakan baca sampai habis, heheh ^^

Author pov….

Matahari makin terpendam kearah timur, dan dimana ini bertanda akan sore. Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat menyeret seorang yeoja manis dengan kasar. Namja itu membawa yeoja itu menuju ke UKS, dan mengunci pintunya. Yeoja itu terlihat ketakutan dan menagis, sedangkan namja itu berlahan jalan kearahnya sambil terseyum licik.

"Sehun,, hiks.. kumohon,, lepaskanlah aku." Kata yeoja manis itu sambil menagis.

"GAK!" bentak namja yg bernama Sehun itu dengan amarah

Sehun mendorong yeoja itu, sehingga yeoja itu terbaring diranjang itu. Dengan cepat, Sehun mencium dan menglumat bibir yeoja itu dengan kasar. Yeoja itu terus mengelak dan mengerakkan kepalanya.

"hemmpp… sehh..unn.. llee..pas!" desah Luhan –yeoja manis- itu dengan marah.

Seketika, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan merasa takut, dimana Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian, Sehun melepas paksa seragam Luhan yg kini tersisa kaos dalam dan membuangnya kesembarangan. Luhan hanya bisa menagis dan tidak dapat berbuat apa2. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya menuju keteliga Luhan lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"kau hanya milikku Luhan." Bisik Sehun sambil terseyum licik

Kemudian Sehun menjilati, menglumat, dan mengigit leher Luhan dengan bruntal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam disana dan menagis. Luhan menyanyangi Sehun, tentu saja, bahkan mencintainya. Tapi enggak bisa, Luhan tau hubungan kelurganya bersama keluarga Sehun tidak baik. Mustahil bagi mereka bisa bersama jika hubungan keluarga mereka seperti itu.

"hiks Sehun.. hmmpp.. kumohon.. lepaskan…" desah Luhan sambil menagis.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan kata Luhan, dia hanya menginginkan Luhan. Itu saja, dia enggak peduli masalah hubungan keluarga mereka. Yg dia inginkan adalah Luhan, tidak yg lainnya. Sehun menyerang leher mulus Luhan dengan bruntal, dan meninggalkan bercak keunggu-merahan disana. Sedangkan Luhan terus mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk melepasnya.

Dengan paksa dan amarah, Sehun melepasnya. Dia juga merasa tidak tega untuk menyerang liar kepada Luhan, walau dia merasa sangat pedih dan tidak adil. Sehun memandang kearah Luhan, dan menatapnya dengan setajam-tajamnya.

"KENAPA! KENAPA JADI BEGINI! AKU MENCINTAIMU LUHAN! AKU MENYANYANGIMU! AKU TIDAK MEMPERDULIKAN MASALAH HUBUNGAN KELUARGA KITA! AKU AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIMU! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU! DAN APA! KAU MALAH BILANG KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN TAEMIN HYUNG! APA MAKSUD MU SETELAH MEMUTUSKANKU LALU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA!" bentak Sehun dengan amarah.

"hiks.. mianhe Sehun mianhe.." balas Luhan sambil menagis.

"cik! Terserah kamu! Kalau kamu memang mau hubungan kita berakhir! MAKA KITA BERAKHIR DISINI!" bentak Sehun

Sehun langsung beranjak bangun dari kasur itu, lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari UKS dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Sedangkan Luhan hanya ditempat dan menagis dengan keras, dia merasa perih dihatinya dan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"hiks! Aku mencintaimu Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi,, ini gak mungkin terjadi. Hiks,, sarangheo hunny. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu hunny walau kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Jeongmal, jeongmal sarangheo hunny, hiks…" Tangis Luhan keras. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terus menagis keras. Dia merasa dunia ini tidak adil padanya dengan Sehun, dia mencintai Sehun. Tapi dia tidak dapat memilikinya, kenapa? Kenapa dia harus sabar menerima ini semua dan menanggung ini dengan Sehun. Ini terasa sangat tidak adil baginya.

"cih! Dasar!" sebenarnya Sehun tidak pergi dari UKS itu, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu itu. Dia merasa hatinya sakit, kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya bersama orang yg dikasihinya. Dia mendengar semua ungkapan Luhan tadi, dia tau Luhan masih mencintainya. Dia tau Luhan masih sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua ini akan seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersama dengan yeoja yg dicintainya. Berlahan Sehun melangkah pergi dari UKS itu sambil menagis.

~~~Keesokkan harinnya~~~

Luhan pov….

Kini aku berada dikelasku, dan aku hanya duduk dibangkuku yg terletak paling belakang dekat kaca. Kupandang keluar dan kulihat banyak burung yg berterbangan dengan riang dan bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Hatiku terasa amat sakit dan perih, mengingkat kejadian yg pernah terjadi diantara aku bersama Sehun. Hatiku terasa sobek dan hancur berkeping-keping, dan aku enggak pernah bisa merasa nyaman ataupun senang saat melakukan apapun.

"_**cik! Terserah kamu! Kalau kamu memang mau hubungan kita berakhir! MAKA KITA BERAKHIR DISINI!"**_

Berlahan air mataku jatuh dan membasahi pipiku, aku selalu memikirkan hal yg dikatakan Sehun padaku semalam. Itu terasa amat sakit, dan tidak dapat terobati.

"_Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Aku menyanyangimu. Semoga kamu bahagia jika memilih yeoja yg terbaik dari padaku. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, jeongmal sarangheo hunny."_ Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku merasa ada yg memengang kepalaku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kupandang wajahnya, dan seketika air mataku jatuh lagi.

"Kyungsoo Eonni…" kataku dengan isakkan.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan menagis dalam pelukkannya, dia mengelus lembut rambutku dan memberikanku kehangattan. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu sahabatku yg sudah kuanggap sebagai Eonniku sejak kecil, aku bertemu dengannya sejak Appa mengenalkannya padaku. Dia tau hubunganku dengan Sehun, dan dia juga tau aku berakhir berhubungan dengan Sehun karena masalah keluarga. Dia adalah salah satu orang yg selalu kujadikan tempat curhatku, dan juga tempat kesedihanku. Aku akan merasa baikkan jika dalam pelukkan hangatnya, dan juga helusan hangat darinya.

"Luhan-ah, kumohon jangan menagis. Sabarnya my little sister." Katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambutku.

Aku melepas pelukkannya dan memadangnya, aku merasa sangat bahagia jika aku memiliki seorang Eonni ataupun sahabat seperti Kyungsoo yg selalu menemaniku dan menyemangatkanku setiap saat. Dia menghelus wajahku dan mengelap air mataku, dan kurasakan sentuhan hangat darinya sehingga membuatku memecamkan mataku. Setelah itu kubuka mataku dan aku berusahan terseyum kearahnya walau itu terasa sulit, dan kemudian dia membalas seyumanku.

Sehun pov…

Terasa lelah kujalani kehidupan ini, dan aku merasa aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup melupakan Luhan dalam kehidupanku, dan aku merasa sangat tidak sanggup untuk tidak mencintainya.

"_**hiks! Aku mencintaimu Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi,, ini gak mungkin terjadi. Hiks,, sarangheo hunny. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu hunny walau kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Jeongmal, jeongmal sarangheo hunny, hiks…"**_

Aku tau dia masih mencintaiku, tapi _kenapa? Kenapa dia berpacaran dengan Taemin hyung? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku bigung?_ Aku terasa ingin pecah kepalaku jika harus memikirkan hal itu yg membuatku terasa gak hidup didunianya ini.

Kini aku bersama Chanyeol dan Kai hyung dalam perjalanan menuju keruangan guru, karena dimana kita bertiga dipanggil kesana sekarang juga. Setiba disana, kulihat Lee Songseangnim sedang kerepotan dalam hal daftar para murid-muriddisekolahan ini. Kemudian, kami melangkah kehadapannya dan dia terseyum kearah kami.

"ah, kalian datang juga. Bolehkah kalian membantu saya untuk mengambil setiap formulir murid dikelas XI.A" katanya Lee Songsaengmin.

Mwo? Apa dia bilang? Mengambil formulir dikelas XI.A? itukan kelas… Luhan. Astaga, kenapa kejadian ini terjadi padaku. Aku masih belum siap menatap Luhan,apa lagi aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

"baiklah.." kata ChanHan -Chanyeol &amp; Kai-hyung.

Seketika aku dan hyungku berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru menuju kekelas XI.A. Dalam perjalanan, aku merasa gugup dan khawatir. Tiba2 aku merasakan aku yg mengelus lembut punggungku dan membuatku terasa nyaman.

"udah Sehun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Kai hyung sambil mengelus lembut punggungku.

"ne Sehun.." lanjut chanyeol hyung

Aku hanya membalas anggukkan kepada mereka, dan aku merasa sedikit lega. Mereka berdua tau hubunganku bersama Luhan, dan mereka tau juga kenapa aku dan Luhan berakhir. Mereka berusaha menghiburku walau itu sedikit membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa kesedihan dan kepedihanku.

Kini kami bertiga sudah berada didepan pintu kelas X.I A, dan jujur aku cukup ragu untuk masuk kedalamnya. Kulihat Chanyeol hyung dan Kai hyung sudah masuk duluan, dan kini tinggal aku masuk. Aku menarik nafasku lalu menghembuskannya supaya aku bisa tenang, dengan gugup aku berjalan masuk kedalamnya. Kupandang seluruh siswa/siswi dikelas ini, dan kutemukan Luhan seperti sedang tertidur dibangkunya.

Author pov….

Kini dimana Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol berada didalam kelas X.I A. Suasana dikelas ini seketika hening dan mereka pada duduk tekun dibangkunya masing2. Sehun sedang memandang yeoja tercintanya yg sedang terlelap tidur dibangkunya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sedang tidur, cuma dia tau kalau Sehun berada dikelasnya. Luhan hanya belum berani menatap Sehun karena dia masih merasa belum siap.

"permisi, kami dari para osis dan diminta oleh Lee Songsaengnim untuk mengumpulkan formulir kalian. Jadi kami akan menyebut nama kalian, dan kalian satu persatu majilalu mulai mengumpulkan formulir kalian." Kata Kaitegas.

Para murid yg berada dalam kelas tsb langsung mengeluarkan formulir mereka yg berada ditas mereka dan menarukkanya dimeja mereka masing2. Berlahan-lahan HunHanChan mulai memanggil nama para murid itu, dan mereka mulai mengumpulkannya. Sampai tibanya Sehun, dia merasa sedikit berat memanggil nama siswi itu. Sehun menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya.

"Ja Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Yg disuruh malah tidak bereaksi, dan yg ingin mengumpulkannya adalah siswi teman sebangkunya.

"berhenti disana, apa namamu ja Luhan? Suruh orangnya kumpul sendiri." Kata Sehun tegas.

Seketika Kyungsoo berhenti disana, dan dia memandang kearah Luhan yg masih menyebunyikan wajahnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dan menaruk formulir milik Luhan dimejanya.

"mianhe Luhan~ah, kamu disuruh kumpul sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo lemas.

Luhan merasa gugup dan khawatir, dengan berani dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil formulirnya. Dia berjalan kesana sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Setiba didepan Sehun, dia menaruk formulirnya lalu pergi dan terus memadang kebawah.

Sehun cukup sabar untuk ini, dia cukup sabar dimana Luhan tidak ingin memadangnya. Kemudian Luhan kembali duduk kebangkunya, lalu dia melipat tangannya diatas meja itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya terasa amat sakit dan dia ingin pelukkan hangat dari Sehun sekarang. Tapi kayaknya dia terlalu berharap, dia terlalu bodoh untuk kemuannya itu..

Ting~ ting~ ting~

Kini adalah waktu jam istirahat, dimana para muris diperbolehkan untuk merelaxkan pikirannya. Banyak murid2 berseru heboh karena waktunya istirahat, dimana mereka berhasil keluar dari masa belajarnya dan juga songsaengnim galak.

Dikelas X.A terlihat dua orang yeoja masih berada dikelas, dimana lainnya sudah berbondong2 untuk keluar dari kelas yg membosankan mereka. Seorang yeoja berparas cantik dan imut, serta tubuhnya yg munggil dan sispek berusaha merajuk teman sebelahnya agar kekantin.

"Luhan~ah, kajja kita kekantin. Kamu belakangan ini kurus tau, kajja." Kata yeoja itu.

Namun usahanya sia2, karena yeoja munggil dan cantik serta imut itu tidak memberi respon terhadapnya. Seketika itu yeoja yg berada disebelah Luhan pura2 menundukkan wajahnya sedih, dan mendapatkan respon langsung dari Luhan.

"Kyungsoo Eonni, ne ne. Kajja kita kekantin." Kata Luhan dengan seyuman

Dengan bahagia, yeoja yg bernama Kyungsoo itu langsung menarik Luhan menuju kekantin. Kini tibalah mereka dikantin, dan seperti biasa banyak org2 dikantin ini. MiniM coba mengambil antrian, dan mereka bersabar untuk menunggu antrian panjang ini. Tiba giliran mereka, mereka mulia mengambil makanan mereka.

Luhan hanya menganbil selapis roti yg dihelai blueberry lalu mengambil sebotol air putih, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil nasi goreng kimchi yg banyak dan sebotol air putih. Kini mereka mencari tampat duduk untuk mereka berdua, dan cukup sulit. Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengambil mapannya, tanpa segaja dia menabrak seorang yeoja dan mapannya jatuh.

"Mianhe mianhe.." kata Luhan gugup sambil membungkuk. Luhan langsung mengambil mapannya lalu makanan serta minumannya dibantu oleh Kyungsoo dan seorang ahjussi pembersih sekolah.

"Cih! Dasar! Kalau jalan lihat2 dong! Hunny~ah, kajja kita pergi dari sini." Kata yeoja itu dengan kesal sambil merangkul namja sebelahnya.

_"Mwo? Hunny? Sehun?"_ Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar yeoja itu memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _hunny_. Bearti yeoja yg ditabraknya adalah _krystal_ dan dia bersama _Sehun. _Sekujur tubuh Luhan langsung bergetar hebat dan dia merasa gugup.

"kajja, kita pergi dari sini." balas Sehun datar.

Kemudian Sehun dan krystal pergi dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta ahjussi itu. Kini air mata Luhan mulai menetes lagi, dan dia merasa perih dimana Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Sehun meninggalkannya dan berjalan dengan krystal begitu ajha.

"Luhan~ah, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ne Eonni, kajja kita cari tempat duduk." Kata Luhan lemas.

Kyungsoo bantu Luhan untuk berdiri, dan membiarkan ahjussi itu membersihkannya. Kyungsoo tau perasaan Luhan kini, betapa sakitnya hatinya saat Sehun hanya melihatnya seperti orang bodoh dan mengajak krystal pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo membawa Luhan duduk disalah satu persediaan bangku dikantin dan mulai menaruk mapannya dimeja itu.

"Luhan~ah, sabar ne." Kata Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Ne Eonni, aku gak apa-apa." Balas Luhan dengan seyuman paksa.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengulurkan sendok yg berisi nasi dan diatasnya ada kimchi untuk Luhan makan, Luhan sempat menolak namun karena dipaksa jadi akhirnya dia memakannya.

Sehun pov...

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, yeoja nyebelin itu langsung mendempet denganku. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaiyeoja nyebelin ini. Yeoja yg merusak hubunganku dengan Luhan, kalau dia yg enggak kasih tau identitas keluargaku, mana mungkin Luhan akan minta putus dariku. Apa lagi ancamannya yg membuatku ingin melenyapkan dirinya.

"hunny~ah, kajja kita kekantin." Kata yeoja nyebelin itu -krystal-.

Aku hanya berdiri, lalu mengikutinya berjalan menuju kekantin. Jujur, dia itu sangat menganggu. Kenapa dia jalan sambil merangkul lengan tanganku, bikin kesal saja. Apa lagi dia sengaja sok mesrah2 dan bermanjaan denganku didepan para fansku. Aku merasa sangat JIJIK padanya, dan pengen kubuang dia kelubang buaya dan dimakan hidup-hidup.

Tiba dikantin, aku sempat melihat Luhan bersama Kyungsoo sedang mengantri makanan. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan tatapanku lalu berjalan bersama krystal. Cukup membosankan, karena sedari tadi aku jalan terus bersama krystal untuk mencari tempat duduk. Padahal dibagian belakang masih banyak tempat yg belum diduduki, tapi aku tau dia sengaja melakukan ini supaya membuat orang menatap kearah kami.

Buk~

"Mianhe mianhe.."

Kudengar suara itu, dan itu suara _Luhan_. Kutatap dia yg sedang membereskan makannya dan mapannya yg jatuh dibawah. Aku hendak ingin membantunya, tapi karena Kyungsoo bersama petugas pembersihan sudah datang jadi kubiarkan saja.

Kemudian aku mendengar krystal mendesis kesal kearahnya dan membuatku merasa kesal, dengan cepat aku mengajaknya pergi dari sini sebelum nanti aku DARTING.

Saat keluar dari kantin itu, aku langsung melepas genggaman krystal dilenganku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yg memanggilku dengan kesal. Jujur, hatiku terasa sakit melihat Luhan tadi.

_Kenapa aku tidak membantunya walau sudah ada Kyungsoo dan petugas pembersih itu? kenapa aku jadi tidak pemberani begini? _Ini terasa aneh semenjak kejadian semalam bahwa aku memutuskan untuk _berakhir_ dengannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin _berakhir_ dengannya.

Author pov...

Tring~ tring~ tring~

_Pengumuman, bahwa sekarang hingga akhir pelajaran kalian tidak akan mengadakan jam pelajaran. Karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat bersama para yayasan sekolah, dan kuharap kalian jangan terlalu berisik. Sekian informasi dari kamu, khamshamida._

Terdengar sebuah informasi dari benda kotak / speaker yg berada disekeliling sekolahnya yg dapat didengar dari seluruh murid sekolah ini bersorak riang karena dimana mereka tidak akan mengadakan pembelajaran.

Ada yg membuang waktu mereka ke footsal, basket, band, dance, perpustakaan, dan lainnya. Terlihat raut wajah kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah mereka karena dimana mereka dapat melakukan hal kesenangan mereka.

Taman sekolah~~

Luhan menghabiskan waktunyaditaman belakang sekolah, dan dimana terdapat berbagai macam tanaman bunga-bunga yg indah dan harum. Tempat inilah yg dapat menenangkan hatinya yg sedang kacau, walau masih ada terasa menyedihkan karena disinilah dimana kenangan Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya. Luhan duduk berada dibagian bunga yg berwarna pink kemudaan dan dilapisi berwarna merah kemudaan lalu inilah bungan kesukaan Luhan, dan bunga yg pernah diberi oleh Sehun saat menyatakan cintakan.

Tes~ tes~

Berlahan air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya, memori-memori masa lalunya mulai teringat dikepalanya. Saat-saat itulah Luhan merasa sangat bahagia dan senang karena dimana Sehun menyatakan cintanya.

Flashback...

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju kesebuah taman belakang sekolah dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Setiba disana, Sehun memandang Luhan penuh arti dan Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan bigung.

"Hmm.. Sehun~ah, kamu bawa aku kesini ada apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun tidak membalasnya, malahannya dia langsung berlutut didepan Luhan sambil mengulurkan sehelai bunga yg berwarna pink muda yg dilapisi merah kemudaan yg terlihat menarik perhatian.

"Luhan~ah, aku memang bukan orang yg romantis seperti Chanyeol hyung, tapi aku berusaha untuk belajar. Aku benar2 mencintaimu Luhan, aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi yeoja chingguku?" Tanya Sehun dengan gugup.

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan bahagia. Luhan membalasnya dengan mengangguk kepalanya dan Sehun merasa senang. Kemudian Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan lalu menatap Luhan, seketika dia mencium bibir pink manis milik Luhan. Dengan senang hati Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Jeongmal, jeongmal sarangheo Luhan~ah." Kata Sehun sangat bahagia.

"Nado sarangheo Sehun." Balas Luhan tak kalah bahagia.

Flashback END

Tes~ tes~

Kini butiran kristal mulai lagi keluar dari telopak mata manis milik Luhan lalu membanjiri pipinya, dan juga tertumpah dikelopak bunga yg dipengangnya. Memori-memori itu menghiasi seluruh pikirannya, dan membuatnya terasa amat sakitdalam hatinya.

_**"Jeongmal, jeongmal sarangheo Luhan~ah."**_

Luhan merasa kini detak jantunganya tidak berfungsi lagi, aliran darahnya yg mulai melambat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jujur, Luhan sangat mengingat kata2 itu. Kata-kata yg membuat seluruh dunia tidak dapat melupakan itu. Walaupun dia ditabrak truk pun, tetap saja kata-kata itu akan selalu mengisi dipikirannya. Hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh duri dan terasa amat sakit.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Kini Luhan tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Dia terus menagis dengan keras walau banyak yg memandangnya aneh. Dia merasa dirinyalah yg paling menyedihkan diseluruh dunia, dia merasa sangat sakit dan sakitnya tidak dapat diganti apa pun kecuali cintanya kembali. Dia ingin Sehun, dia ingin dipeluk dan dihangatkan oleh Sehun saja.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang yeoja manis berada dibalik pohon itu sedang memandang sahabat atau bisa dibilang adik kesayangannya sedang menagis keras tak berdaya disana. Kyungsoo merasa sangat marah, dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mengepal kuat tangannya, dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kekelas A, dimana itu kelas Sehun. Saat masuk, dia melihat Sehun sendirian dikelasitu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat ketempat Sehun, dan melihat Sehun dengan kebencian.

PLAK!

Tamparan kasar yg dilayangkan Kyungsoo kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam, dan Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"APA..."

Belum selesai bicara, Sehun sudah ditarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya. Sehun sempat nolak dan menghempas kasar tangan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo menariknya menuju ketempat yg entah dia enggak tau.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa Sehun menuju ketaman belakang sekolah dimana Luhan berada. Tiba disana, terasa detak jantung Sehun berhenti seketika melihat Luhan yg menagis tak berdaya disekeliling bunga itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Luhan menagis dengan keras dan mengenggam erat bunga itu, bunga yg sama persis yg pernah dia berikannya saat menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Sehun hendak ingin berlari kesana dan memeluk Luhan, namun sudah ditahan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau! Jangan menghalangku!" Bentak Sehun dengan keras.

"Aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk menemui Luhan. Tapi aku minta kamu menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Cih! Apa hakmu menyuruhku menghilang dari kehidupannya!" Kata Sehun meremehkan

"Aku ini sahabat Luhan, dan aku sudah tidak ingin melihat adik tersayangku selalu menagis karenamu!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan amarah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Sehun

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun berlari kearah Luhan. Kyungsoo sempat memengang tangannya, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menipis kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

Greb~

Luhan merasakan ada yg memeluknya dengan hangat, dan dia merasa familiar dengan pelukkan ini. Pelukkan yg selalu membawakan kenyaman dalam hidupnya dan tak bisa dilupakan. Luhan melepas pelukkan itu, dan memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang tersebut.

Chu~~

Matanya membelak besar, ternyata yg memeluknya adalah Sehun dan kini Sehun... menciumnya. Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun agar melepas ciuman mereka, tapi malah tidak berhasil. Sehun memengang tekuk Luhan dan menariknya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Sehun menglumat bibir pink Luhan dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Luhan lelah, dia lelah dengan semua kesedihannya. Yg membuat dirinya terasa tidak bisa hidup didunia ini, terasa membuatnya terasa tersiksa dan sangat nenyedihkan. Sudah beberapa kali dia mau membunuh dirinya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya dia masih bisa selamat. Kenapa dunia ini tega sekali menyiksanya? Selalu membiarkannya hidup dengan penyiksaannya?

Berlahan Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun dan kini air matanya terjatuh lagi dan membasahi disela ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua sudah cukup merasa lelah dan tidak ingin tau lagi, biarkanlah mereka berdua terjatuh dalam cinta mereka, walau pada akhirnya mereka tau kalau orang tua mereka pasti tidak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli, walau mereka harus kabur dari sini dan itu juga bahkan bisa terjadi. Mereka saling mencintai, dan saling menyanyangi. Mereka tidak bisa berpisah, karena mereka saling membutuhkan.

"hhemm…."

Seketika Sehun melepas ciuman mereka sehingga menciptakan benang saliva yg terputus dalam sela ciuman mereka. Sehun memandang yeoja tercintanya yg kini menunduk. Tangannya terangkat menuju dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah yeoja manis ini. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja tercintanya dengan sedetail mungkin. Pipinya yg dulu chubby kini mengurus, terdapat selaput hitam dibagian bawah matanya, matanya yg membengkak dan merah, serta kulitnya yg pucat. Terlihat yeoja ini terus menagis dan terasa pandangan kosong tanpa tujuan, namun dimata Sehun yeoja ini tetap cantik dan akan terus menjadi yeoja tercintanya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya menuju kemata indah milik Luhan dan mengecupnya dengan singkat. Luhan hanya menutup matanya dan menerima kecupan hangat dari namja yg dicintainya. Kemudian kecupan itu turun menuju kepipi wajah Luhan yg mulus dan berakhir dibibir manis milik yeoja tercintanya.

"hhemmmm…. aahh…."

Sehun sangat menginginkan hal-hal ini, memberikan kehangatan kepada sang kekasih tercintanya tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikit pun. Luhan merasakan kehangatan saat sentuhan bibir tipis namja tercintanya menglumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan sangat merindukan hal ini, hal yg selalu memberikan kehangatan dalam dirinya.

Orang-orang yg memandang mereka, merasa terharu dan ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan HunYang. Mereka juga dapat merasa kesedihan yg dialami oleh kedua sepasang kekasih ini, tapi mereka juga merasa tidak dapat membantu sepasang kekasih ini.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut. Tiba2 Luhan terlelap tidur dan jatuh kepelukkan Sehun. Sehun mengendong Luhan dengan ala bridal menuju kedekat pepohonan itu. Sehun duduk bersandar dipohon itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh Luhan didepannya. Dimana Sehun berada diposisi belakang Luhan, dan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuan dada datar milik Sehun. Sehun merapikan poni mulus milik Luhan yg menutupi wajah cantiknya dan mengesernya kesebelah supaya terlihat wajah cantik milik yeoja tercintanya.

"Luhan~ah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau kamu selalu berusaha jauh dariku. Sarangheo baby." Bisik Sehun yg masih bisa terdengar dikuping Luhan.

Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan didepan Sehun dan memberikan sebuah buku kepadanya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, dan kemudian mengambil buku tersebut. Kyungsoo pergi dari situ, dan membiarkan HunYang disana walau terasa sulit.

Sehun memandang buku yg diberikan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya, dan didepannya tertulis _'Diary Luhan'_. Berlahan Sehun membuka diary tersebut dan membacanya dari awal hingga akhirnya. Betapa sakit hatinya saat dia baru tau, kalau Luhan selalu ingin mencoba membunuh dirinya saat mereka berpisah, tapi dunia ini masih tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi. Betapa bodoh tanpa disadari Luhan hanya berpura-pura pacaran dengan Taemin oppa, dan dimana Sehun sudah terlanjut mengusirnya –taemin- dari sekolah ini dengan cara kejam pada beberapa bulan yg lalu. Tanpa disadari, Luhan pernah bilang kepadanya Appa dan Eommanya bahwa dia mencintainya 'Sehun', dan sesekali pun Sehun tidak pernah seberani Luhan memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia mencintai yeoja ini-Luhan-. Sehun merasa seperti pecundang, kenapa dia tidak pernah seberani Luhan yg padahal dimana usianya lebih tua dari Luhan. Kenapa dia selalu bertingkah pengecut yg sama sekali tdk bisa setegar Luhan yg berusaha memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia mencintai namja yg selemah ini -Sehun-. Sehun menatap kearah Luhan yg terlelap dalam tubuhnya, dan dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan seperti ini.

_"Baby~ah, kita akan selalu bersama. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, dan akan selalu menjagamu dengan sekuat tenagaku."_

Kemudian Sehun menarok kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan dan mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati harumnya bungan tanaman ini bercampur dengan aroma tubuh yeoja tercintanya.

Luhan pov...

Berlahan kubuka mataku dan mencoba menerima setiap ransangan cahaya yg akan masuk kedalam mata indahku. Padanganku kabur karena kebanyakkan menagis, dan aku merasakan kehangatan. Sepertinya aku tidur dipangkuan seseorang, dan aku tahu itu siapa. Kini mataku sidah sempurna terbuka, padangan yg pertama kulihat ialah tanaman bunga yg indah dan aku tau bahwa aku berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Kemudian didepanku banyak para murid sedang bergobrol dengan temannya sendiri. Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memandang org yg memelukku, dan dialah namja yg kucintai -Sehun-. Kulihat wajahnya yg tampan walau matanya masih terpenjam. Berlahan tanganku terangkat menuju kewajah mulusnya dan kuhelus lembut wajahnya.

_"Sarangheo hunny. Mianhe…"_ Gumanku dalam hati.

Betapa aku mencintai namja ini, namja yg pernah menemaniku setiap senang maupun sedih. Namja yg pernah memberikan kehangatan dalam hidupku. Aku benar2 _mencintainya_ walau itu mustahil.

Chu~~

Kuanggak wajahku, dan kucium pipinya. Cukup lama, dan berlahan air mataku terjatuh kembali. Kulepas ciumanku dan beralih menuju kebibir tipis miliknya dan sesekali menglumatnya dengan lembut. Dengan berlahan dan lembut, aku menglumat bibirnya yg memberikan kehangatan dalam diriku dan dirinya.

Sehun pov...

Aku tau kalau Luhan kini sudah bangun, dan berlahan kepalaku kusandarkan dipohon itu. Kulihat dia berusaha menerimana setiap ransangan cahaya yg akan masuk kedalam bola matanya yg indah.

Setelah itu, dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung menutup mataku. Kurasakan helusan lembut diwajahku, dan kutau kalau Luhan menghelus lembut wajahku. Kemudian dia mencium pipiku cukup lama, dan aku merasakan kini bahwa air matanya jatuh kembali dan mengenai wajahku. Setelah itu dia menuju kebibir tipisku dan menciumnya serta menglumatnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Mataku langsung otomatis terbuka, kulihat raut wajahnya yg menunjukkan betapa kangen dirinya kepadaku.

Author pov...

Luhan masih terus menglumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai namja ini. Berlahan dia melepas ciuman ini, dan dia mencoba membuka matanya walau sedikit sulit.

Tiba2 matanya langsung membulat dan dimana dia terkaget, Sehun sudah bangun dari tadi dan sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Kemudian Luhan berusaha bangun dan melepas pelukkan Sehun, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menariknya dan memperdalam pelukkan mereka. Kini mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yg dekat, dan membuat jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan. Sehun terus memandang setiap inci bola mata indah Luhan, dan mencari setiap kesedihan yg pernah terjadi didalam kehidupan yeoja tercintanya ini. Dan dia menemukannya, dia menemukan setiap sakit hati dan kepedihan didalam mata yeoja yg dicintainya.

Berlahan, Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas mata indah Luhan. Kemudian turun menuju kepipi kurus Luhan dan berakhir dibibir manis milik Luhan. Sehun menglumat bibir manis Luhan dengan penuh perasaan dan Luhan juga membalas lumatannya.

Setelah cukup lama, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan seyuman yg menawan. Seyuman yg bisa langsung membawa kenyamanan dalam diri Luhan.

"Jeongmal sarangheo Luhan~ah."Kata Sehun sambil mencium sekilas bibir manis Luhan.

Betapa bahagianya Luhan mendengar bahwa Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya, dia enggak peduli lagi walau orang tua mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan mereka bersama. Biarin saja walau mereka menjalin hubungan mereka tanpa harus memberitahukan kepada orang tua mereka.

"Ne, nado sarangheo hunny." Balas Luhan dengan bahagia.

Semakin hari, seoul semakin terlihat gelap. Dimana matahari sudah mulai terbenam disebelah timur dan akan digantikan posisinya dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang yg indah.

Disinilah, dimana orang tua Sehun dan orang tua Luhan berkumpul disuatu restoran XOXO untuk mengadakan makan bersama. Sebenarnya yg mengajak mereka adalah anak kesayangan mereka, dan mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa anak mereka membawa mereka bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka.

HunYang saling duduk bersama, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka duduknya berjauhan. Kedua orang tua mereka mencoba menenangkan diri mereka, dan mendengar setiap penjelasan dari mulut anak mereka.

"Appa, Eomma. Sebenarnya... aku dan Luhan sudah sejak dulu...berpacaran." kata Sehun khawatir.

Mr OH dan Nyonya OhH serta Mr XI dan Mrs XI yg mendengar ungkapan Sehun langsung tersontak kaget.

"Jangan bercanda kalian berdua! Luhan, ayo ikut Appa pulang!" Kata Mr Oh langsung berjalan menuju keanaknya dan menariknya untuk pulang.

"Tidak Appa! Aku mencintai Sehun! Kenapa Appa tidak..."

plak!

Belum selesai bicara, Luhan sudah mendapatkan tamparan kasar dari Appanya dan dengan cepat Sehun langsung merangkulnya. Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yg kini memerah karena tamparan dari Appanya sendiri. Tangan Sehun terangkat menuju wajah Luhan yg kini nemerah dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukkannya.

"Ahjussi tidak boleh seperti itu! Apa Ahjussi tega menampar anak Ahjussi sendiri!" Bentak Sehun kuat.

Dengan cepat Mrs XI langsung berjalan menuju kesuaminya dan menenangkan suaminya. Mr OH dan Nyonya OH hanya diam disana, dan tidak ingin mengurusi masalah percintaan anaknya. Jujur, mereka juga cukup terkecut mereka melihat Sehun pernah seberani ini melakukan hal yg sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan. Mrs XI menuntun suaminya untuk duduk dan memperbincangkan masalah ini dengan baik-baik.

Sehun berusaha menenangkan yeoja tercintanya suapaya tidak menagis, dan ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Luhan menagis keras dalam pelukkanya dan membuat hatinya terasa amat sakit. Kedua orang tua mereka yg melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu saling berhadapan.

"Oke, Mr OH. Aku masih butuh penjelasan darimu. Aku juga bigung entah kenapa kedua antara keluargaku bersama keluargamu bisa menjadi musuh. Setidaknya kukira anda mengetahuinya." Kata Mr XI

"Huf~, mana saya tau. Saya tidak pernah mempersoalkan masalah permusuhan antara keluargaku bersama keluarga anda. Cuma anda saja yg terus mengajaku untuk bertanding dalam perusahaan anda."Balas Mr OH sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

"Mm... begini saja. Biarkan kita saling memikirkan hal ini dulu."Lanjut Mrs XI

"Baiklah." Balas Mrs OH

Kedua orang tua tersebut saling memikirkan apa yg terbaik untuk anak mereka, dan apa yg tidak untuk kedua anak mereka. Kemudian mereka memandang anak mereka yg salin berpelukkan disana sambil menagis. Jujur, sakit hati kedua orang tua mereka melihat anak mereka begitu menyedihkan dalam masa percintaan mereka. Kemudian kedua orang tua HunYang menghela nafas sejenak dan berjalan menuju keanak mereka. Mereka memisahkan HunYang yg sedangkan berpelukkan dan menjaga jarak kedua anak mereka. HunYang sempat kaget, dan mereka berontak.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kita pikirkan dulu masalah ini selama dua minggu. Dan setelah itu, kita akan mengambil keputusannya." Kata Mr OH.

"Ne, dan juga untuk sementara kalian berdua -HunYang- belum boleh dipertemukan terlebih dahulu sampai selama dua minggu, dan juga kalian harus libur dari sekolah kalian. Kalian hanya boleh berada dirumah, dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar." Kata Mr XI

HunYang hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima ini semua walau itu terasa sulit, dan kini keputusan kedua orang tua mereka sudah bulat. HunYang diberi kesempatan malam ini untuk bersama, dan besok mereka harus bertahan untuk tidak bertemu selama dua minggu.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju kebelakang taman restoran, dan duduk dirumputan itu. Mereka saling memeluk dimana posisi Sehun dibelakang Luhan dan Luhan berada didepannya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya diperut Luhan, dan Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya didada Sehun. Mereka berdua menatap langit-langit yg hanya ada bintang dan bulan. Mereka melihat ada satu bintang yg sangat berdekatan dengan bulan, dan itu bertanda bahwa bintang itu adalah Luhan dan bulan itu adalah Sehun.

Berlahan air mata Luhan mulai jatuh kembali saat melihat kini bintang itu sudah diselimuti awan tebal sehingga tidak tertampak lagi, dan kini tinggal bulan sendirian. Sehun yg melihat Luhan menagis, dia mengelap halus wajah yeoja tercinntanya sambil mencium sekilas mata indahnya.

_"Oh Tuhan... aku masih belum bisa bertahan untuk berpisah dari orang yg kucintai."_ Guman HunYang dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat kedua orang tua HunYang sedang memandang kesedihan kedua anak mereka dari kejauhan. Jujur, mereka merasa tidak tega. Cuma itu bukan masalah yg mudah untuk diselesaikan, dan butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

5 hari kemudian...

Sudah cukup lama HunYang tidak bertemu, dan saat2 terakhir mereka berada direstoran itu. Para orangtua mereka sangat kerepotan dalam mengurus anak mereka masing2,karena dimana anak mereka sering mengurung dirinya dan tidak mau melakukan apapun.

~~~Kediaman rumah JA~~~

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik+manis sedang berada ditaman belakang rumahnya. Raut wajah ya yg memucat dan kini tambah memucat. Waktu2 yg dijalaninnya adalan selalu berada ditaman ini, memandang bunga2 disekelilingnya dan tidak peduli bahwa maidnya memanggilnya untuk makan.

Cukup terasa sakit dan pedih dalam hatinya, kenangan-kenangan yg terlintas dipikirannya tidak dapat dilupakan. Dia kangen dengan pelukkan hangat namja tercintanya, dia kangen dengat ciuman yg menenagkan hatinya. Namun terasa itu bagaiman mimpi belaka, dimana dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidam bertemu dengan namja tercintanya selama 2 minggu.

Baru saja lewat 5 hari dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Diapernah berusaha untuk keluar dari rumah ini, namun dia sedang memengang sekunjup bunga kesukaannya yg pernah diberi oleh Sehun padanya danmenghirup aroma wangi bunga itu.

_'Hunny, aku kangen denganmu."_

tes~

Berlahan, kini air matanya mulai terjatuh kembali dan menghiasi wajahnya. Betapa rasa sakit ya menimpah dalam kehidupannya, dan serasa membuat dirinya hampa.

Disisi lain, terlihat yeoja paruh baya sedang menetaskan airmatanya disamping namja paru baya. Mrs XI yg melihat anaknnya selalu begini, hatinya terasa sakit dan pedih. Begitu juga dengan Mr XI yg melihat kepedihan anak tercintanya. Luhan setiap hari selalu mengurung dirinya ditaman itu dan jarang mau makan. Kalau tidak ditaman, dia akan mengurung dirinya dikamar dan menagis sekeras kerasnya.

~~~Dipendiam rumah OH~~~

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berbaring dikasurnya yg king size, dan sesekali tidak peduli dengan maid maupun orangtuanya memanggilnya untuk makan. Dia selalu memikirkan Luhan, dia enggak bisa memikirkan hal yg lain. Dia terus berusaha agar dia bisa lari dari rumah ini lalu bertemu dengan yeoja bercintanya, namun usahanya sia-sia.

_"My little baby, aku kangen denganmu'_

Dia terus mengurung dirinya dikamar, dan tanpa memikirkan bahwa banyak orang yg mengkhawatirkannya. Dia butuh Luhan, sangat butuh. Tapi, waktunya belum tiba. Dia sabar menunggu dan sabar menghadapi semua ini. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat gambar yeoja yg dicintanya. Dimana yeoja itu sedang berada ditaman sekolah dan terseyum manis kearahnya.

Tes~

Kini air mata sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, dia sangat kangen dengan yeoja ini. Yeoja yg selalu memberikan kenyaman dalam hatinya, yeoja yg selalu menyemangati hidupnya.

Disisi lain Mr OH dan Mrs OH mulai kewalahan mengurus anaknnya -Oh Sehun-. Dimana anaknya selalu tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya semenjak hari perpipasahan mereka, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak ingin makan sama sekali. Mereka sudah memakai segara cara, tetap saja anak mereka tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

7 hari kemudian...

Terlihat kedua orang tua HunYang berada direstoran sedang membicarakan persoalan peecintaan anaknya. Mereka juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sebulat-bulatnya, dan akan menetapkannya. Mereka berharap dengan keputusan mereka, ini akan menjadi keputusan yg terbaiknya dikemudiam hari.

Huf~~~

Mereka menghela nafas sejenak, dan akan memulai menbahas persoalan tsb.

"Mm... sudah cukup lelah bagi kita. Bisa dirasakan bahwa anak saya benar-benar mencintai anak anda. Dia tidak pernah mau makan dan selalu mengurungkan dirinya sejak kita memisahkan kedua anak kita. Aku dan istriku sudah cukup kewalahan untuk menghadapi ini, dan setiap hari kami hanyadengarsaat tidur ialah tangisannya memanggil anak anda." Kata Mr OH lemas.

"Mmm... anak kami juga begitu. Dia gak mau apa-apa, apa lagi dia sempat ingin kabur dan bunuh diri karena dia ingin bertemu dengan anak anda. Kami sebagai orang tuanya bahkan dia enggak peduli betapa sakitnya hati kami melihatnya seperti orang tak berdaya, dan setiap hari cuma bisa melihatnya menagis." Balas Mr XI lemas juga.

Mrs OH dan Mrs XI menagis dipelukkan suami mereka, karena sebagai Eomma merasa lebih sakit melihat anak satu-satu mereka seperti itu. Mr OH dan Mr XI mencoba menenangkan istri mereka masing-masing, walau mereka juga merasa sedih dalam hati mereka. Seketika istri mereka mulai tenang dan mereka mulai menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

"Jadi gimana? Kita baikkan?" Tanya Mr OH sambil berjalan kearah Mr XI dengan seyuman ramah.

"Ne. Demi anak kita, kita juga tidak boleh egois."Balas Mr XI sambil terseyum ramah.

Kemudian kedua Appa ini saling berpelukkan bertanda bahwa mereka akan menjalin hubungan baik demi kebahagiaan anak mereka, dan kemudian mereka duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka memperbincangkan masalah perjodohan anak mereka, dan juga pernikahan untuk anak mereka.

2 hari kemudian...

Sehun pov...

Hari ini adalah hari yg menyedihkan dan hari yg menyakitkan bagiku. AKu kira bahwa Appa dan Eommanya akan memperbolehkanku berhubungan dengan Luhan, tapi apa? Hari ini adalah hari perjodohan bodohku dimana aku akan dijodohkan dengan yeoja yg tidak pernah aku temui.

Appa dan eommaku tidak memberitahuku siapa yg akan dijodohkan denganku. Jujur, hatiku terasa sakit karena bukan hanya aku yg dijodohkan, tapi yeoja yg kucintai -Luhan- juga akan djodohkan dengan namja lain. Hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping dan kini tak tersisa sama sekali.

Aku sempat menolak masalah pertuangan ini, tapi karena Appa bilang kalau perjodohan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan akhirnya ada tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kini aku harus berani untuk merelakan org yg kucintai kepada namja lain, walau hati ini tidak tega sama sekali. Namun aku tau, aku juga tidak boleh terlalu egois untuk semua ini. Aku harus bersikap dewasa dan mulai untuk bisa menjadi anak yg terbaik untuk kedua orang tuaku.

Kini aku sudah memakai pakaian tuxedo hitam yg didalamnya dilapisi kaos putih, dan celana pajlnjang berwarna hitam. kupandang diriku dikaca itu, dan kulihat setiap inci seluruh yg ada padaku.

_**"Luhan~ah, mianhe... kau akan tetap menjadi yeoja yg kucintai Luhan, walau pada akhirnya kita tidak akan bersama."**_

Kulihat Eomma berjalan kearahku sambil terseyum ramah, dan aku membalas seyumannya walau itu seyuman paksa. Eomma merapikan pakaianku dan menatapku dengan lembut, bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yg bahagia walau aku tidak bahagia sama sekali.

Setelah semuanya sudah dibereskan, aku bersama kedua orangtuaku berjalan menuju kemobil lalu berangkat menuju kerestoran yg dimana aku akan ditemui yeoja yg akan menjadi tunanganku.

Luhan pov...

Aku terus berontak kepada Appa dan Eommaku, dimana hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan namja yg akan bertunangan denganku. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa namja itu, dan mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai namja itu. Aku mencintai Sehun, aki hanya perlu Sehun dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak butuh yg lain, hanya Sehun saja sudah cukup untukku.

"hiks.. aku gak mau Eomma.." kataku sambil menagis.

"Luhan~ah, kumohon menurutlah." Kata Eomma kewalahan mengurusku.

"Enggak eomma! Aku gak mau! Aku hanya ingin Sehun! TITIK!" Bentakku.

"Luhan! Dengar kata Appa dan Eommamu ini! Jangan membantah! Kalau kamu terus begini, kamu tidak akan bertemu Sehun selamanya!" Ngamcan Appa.

Seketika sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat, dan aku terasa sakit dalam hatiku. Appa menganjamku, dia menganjam anak sendiri. Mulutku terasa gilu untuk melawan, dan kini aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tidak ingin tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, aku mencintainya. Namun apa? Semuanya bagaikan mimpi belaka. Hubunganku dengan Sehun berakhir dengan masalah kami dijodohkan dengan org yg bahkan kami tidak mengenalnya dan tidak mencintainya.

_Kenapa ini harus terjadi diantara kami? Kenapa dunia ini tidak memperbolehkan hubungan kami? Kenapa!_

Aku membiarkan Eomma mendandankanku, dan eomma mendandankanku dengan dandanan tipis. Selesai dandan, eomma mengambil pakaian yg sudah disediakan untukku. Sebuah pakaian yg berbentuk dress, berwarna pink muda dan ada berwarna merah kemudaan disana. Pakaian ini seperti warna bunga kesukaanku, dan pakaian ini juga dihiasi dengan gambar bunga yg kusukai.

Dengan berlahan, kuambil pakaian itu dan kupandang pakaian itu. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menuju kekamar mandi untuk menukar pakaianku.

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, aku bersama Appa dan Eommaku berjalan menuju kemobil dan berangkat kerestoran yg dimana aku akan bertemu dengan namja yg akan ditunangkan denganku.

_**"Sehun, mianhe... mianhe... aku mencintaimu Sehun, walau emang kita akan berakhir dengan begini. Mainhe, dan sarangheo Sehun. Jeongmal sarangheo.."**_

Dalam perjalanan, aku terus menatap keluar jendela. Perasaanku tidak baik, dan berlahan cairan bening itu mulai turun kepermukaan wajahku. Aku terus menagis dan memandang kearah luar jendela, walaupun eomma sudah memelukku dan berusaha memenangkanku, tetap saja percuma. Hatiku tetap terasa sakit dan perih, dan kini pandanganku bagaikan kosong dan tanpa tujuan hidup.

Author pov...

Kini tibalah Luhan bersama kedua orangtuanya direstoran XOXO, dan Luhan merasa aneh kenapa Appa dan Eommanya memilih restoran ini. Berlahan, Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya berjalan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kedalam restoran itu.

Luhan permisi kepada Appa dan Eommanya untuk keWC, tapi dia bukan kesana. Malahan dia berjalan menuju ketaman belakang restoran ini, dimana taman itu menjadi saksi terakhirnya Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun.

Setiba disana, Luhan seketika berhenti melangkah. Dia melihat seorang namja tinggi yg mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan celana hitam berada dihadapanya. Dia tau, dia tau itu siapa. Dengan cepat, Luhan berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

Greb~

Sehun merasa ada yg memeluknya dari belakang dan dia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam pelukkan ini. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap org yg memeluknya. Terukir seyuman indah diwajahnya, dimana yg memeluknya adalah yeoja tercintanya -Luhan-.

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun dan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun, dia hanya mencintai Sehun. Dia tidak ingin ditunangin dan tidak ingin memilih namja lain. Dia hanya butuh Sehun untuk menghiasi seluruh hidupnya, tidak yg lain.

Sehun bisa merasakan kepedihan dan kesedihan yeoja tercintanya, karena dia juga tidak ingin terpisah dari yeoja ini. Yeoja yg selalu dalam pikirannya, yeoja yg menghiasi seluruh hidupnya dan yeoja yg menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

"Hiks... Sehun, bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Seketika Sehun melepas pelukkan Luhan dan berjalan mundur, apa dia gak salah dengar? Luhan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya pergi dari sini? Gak,dia gak boleh egois gini. Dia tidak boleh mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dia harus mementingkan setiap perasaan kedua orangtuanya. Dia harus belajar untuk merelakan sesuatu hal yg berharga, walau itu terasa sulit baginya.

Luhan terkecut dimana Sehun melepas pelukkannya dan berjalan langkah mundur. Dengan cepat dia memengang tangan namja ini dan mengenggamnya dengat erat.

"Sehun bawa aku pergi dari sini.. hiks... kumohon.."

"Tidak Luhan... tidak. Mianhe..."

Luhan terkecut, dimana seluruh organ tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Luhan yg mendengar jawaban dari Sehun berlahan melepas genggamannya, dan melangkah jalan mundur. Apa dia bilang? Tidak? Apa Sehun mau melihatnya menikah dengan namja yg padahal dia tidak mencintai namja itu?

"Hiks... kau jahat Sehun! Kau jahat!"Kata Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari sini. Tapi terlambat, Sehun sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Luhan terus memberontak dalam pelukkan Sehun, dan Sehun berusaha menahannya.

"Mianhe Luhan... mian.."

"Sehun jahat! Hiks.. kau tega membiarkan namja lain menikahiku! Kau jahat Sehun, kau jahat!"

"Kumohon mengertilah Luhan, kita harus bersikap dewasa Luhan. Terkadang kita memang harus merelakan hal yg berharga dalam kehidupan kita Luhan."

"Tidak! Hiks,,, aku hanya mencintaimu Sehun, tidak untuk namja lain."

"Luhan kumohon mengertilah..."

"hiks... hiks..."

Jujur, hati mereka kini terasa sangat menyakitkan, mereka harus melepas hal yg berhargadalam kehidupan mereka? Itu terdengar konyol dan bodoh! Mana mungkin mereka sanggup melepasnya, walau mereka terus memaksa diri mereka sendiri.

Seketika Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan kehadapannya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Berlahan wajah Sehun mendekat kearah mata Luhan dan menciumnya sekilas, kemudian menuju kepipinya lalu berakhir dibibir manis milik Luhan.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping milik Luhan, dan Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dileher jenjang milik Sehun. Sehun menglumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka menglumat bibir mereka dari atas kebawah secara bergantiaan, dan mengoyangkan kepala mereka kekiri kanan.

Berlahan, cairan bening menghiasi wajah mereka dalam sela ciuman mereka. Biarkanlah mereka bercinta disini, dan ditaman inilah yg akan menjadi saksi akhir percintaan mereka.

"Eehhmm..." berlahan Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, dan menatap Luhan dengan seyuman hangat. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka enggak mau berakhir, mereka masih saling mencintai. Tapi gimana lagi, mereka harus berakhir sekarang sebelum rasa cinta ini tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Kedua orangtua HunYang berjalan menuju kearah mereka, dan dengan sedikit terpaksa HunYang melepas pelukkan mereka. Appa Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dan memengang punggung Sehun, lalu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jujur, benar kamu sangat mencintai anakku?" Ketus Mr XI.

"Ne Ahjussi." Balas Sehun tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu. Sehun hanya ingin jujur, dan dia tidak bisa membohongkan rasanya ini.

"Hem... baiklah." Balas Mr XI puas dengan jawaban Sehun. Kemudian, Mr XI menghampiri Luhan dan memengang kedua tangan anak satu-satunya dengan lembut.

"Luhan, berjanjilah kepada Appa bahwa kamu akan bahagia bersama Sehun." Kata Mr XI lembut.

Luhan langsung menatap Appanya dengan tatapanbigung dan coba menyimak setiap kata-kata yg terantur dimulut Appanya. Apa katanya? Bahagia bersama Sehun? Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda iya, dan Appanya langsung memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Sehun, kuserahkan anakku padamu. Berjanjilah kamu harus membahagiakannya." Kata Mr XI

HunYang langsung terkecut mendengar kata Mr XI. Apa dia bilang? Menyerahkan Luhan kepada Sehun? Bearti itu namanya dia memperbolehkan Luhan berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Seketika Luhan melepas pelukkan Appanya dan menatap Appanya, Appanya menatapnya dengan seyuman kebahagia.

"Hiks... gomawo Appa.. gomawo." Kata Luhan sambil menagis bahagia.

"Ne Luhan~ah, akan Appa lakukan agar kamu bahagia." Balas Mr XI.

Kemudian Mr XI mengandeng Luhan dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun, Mr XI tau kalau anaknya akan bahagia jika bersama namja yg dicintainya. Kemudian kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan meninggalkan HunYang ditengah taman sambil terseyum pergi.

Sedangkan HunYang saling bertatapan sambil memandang seyum. Berlahan Sehun memajukan wajahnya menuju kewajah Luhan, dan kini Sehun menyatuhkan kembali ciuman mereka dan dengan senang hati Luhan membalas ciuman dari Sehun. Kini air mata mereka yg keluar ialah air mata kebahagian, dan mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

Setelah ciuman mereka cukup lama, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mengarahkan wajahnya menuju keteliga halus milik Luhan.

"Jeongmal, jeongmal sarangheo Luhan~ah." Bisik Sehun sambil terseyum.

"Ne, nado sarangheo Sehun. Hiks, sarangheo hunny." Balas Luhan sambil menagis bahagia.

Kemudian HunYang saling memeluk erat satu sama lain, dan kini mereka merasa sangat bahagia. Karena, dari sekarang hingga akhirnya mereka akan selalu bersama dan menghadapi hidup-hidup ini bersama-sama.

#END TT ^^


End file.
